Morgan's Love Life
by Shinymudkip25
Summary: Collection of one-shots about male and female Morgans and their romantic relationships with the other children. T for usual Fire Emblem stuff as well as some darker themes at times.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**All right, I've decided that I am going to do a collection of stories about Morgan, since he can marry anybody. My friend challenged me to write this, and I've sort wanted to.  
**

******Severa's father is Lon'qu in this challenge.**

* * *

**Pairing: MorganXSevera**

**Challenge: Memories**

* * *

"Ugh Morgan, what are you doing here?" Severa asked as he walked into her tent.

"Geez, not one for niceness, are we?" Severa scoffed at the boy's remark. "Anyway, I came to tell you that you're on cooking duty tonight."

"Really? I had no idea," Severa said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well then." Morgan began to walk out of her tent, but turned around as soon as he reached the entrance. "Is it just me that you have a problem with, or is it everyone? Sev, it just gets old sometimes!" Severa growled and flung the closest thing to her at Morgan, which happened to be a thick book. It hit the bluenette in the head and he groaned. Morgan angrily lifted the flap to her tent and stormed out.

_Oh Morgan, if only you knew the truth…_ Severa smiled sadly as the blue haired boy walked out of her tent. He was so ignorant sometimes. But she couldn't complain; he _did_ lose his memory. At least he didn't have _that_ memory.

"I should probably go get dinner started," Severa muttered to herself. She walked out and headed towards the tent with food. Severa gathered spices and set them outside on a rock near the fire.

_I need water,_ Severa thought. She walked back in the tent and grabbed a fairly large pot for her soup. Severa walked down to the stream near their camp. It was secluded in a grove of pine trees.

Severa felt a pine needle fall and touch her face. This felt so familiar, too familiar. His hands on her face, his lips against hers, her face full of blush. And then… Nothing.

"Aaaahhhh!" Severa screamed. She threw down her pot and dropped to her knees. She buried her face in her hands and cried. "MORGAN!" she screamed. "I'M SO SORRY MORGAN!"

"Sev?" No! She couldn't deal with this now.

"What do you want Morgan?!" Severa asked. She lifted her head and turned around, seeing the bluenette. His face was streaked with tears and his eyes were red.

"Severa…" Morgan crouched down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Get off me!" Severa screeched. She reached to knock his arm off, but ended up grabbing his hand instead.

Morgan opened his mouth as If he was going to say something, but didn't. He shook his head and smiled, his face still wet from crying. Morgan leaned close to Severa's face and kissed her on the lips softly.

Severa leaned back. Morgan looked at the black haired beauty in shock. "What did I do wrong Severa?"

"Morgan… You didn't do anything wrong. It's just, this reminds me of something that happened a while ago," Severa said sadly.

"I'm sorry you thought I would leave you. I'm sorry you thought I cheated on you. I want you to know that will never happen again," Morgan said.

Severa sniffled. "Morgan, I thought you lost your memory."

Morgan took his arm from Severa's shoulder and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I did, but when you threw that book at my head, it just all came back. Our fight, I mean."

Severa laughed a little. "Okay, but I thought you were from a different future."

"Well… I don't really have an explanation for that. All I know is that I love you Severa," Morgan said.

"Wow, that was super cheesy Morgan. But I'll take that over nothing," Severa said. She planted a kiss on Morgan's cheek.

"So are we cool Sev?" Morgan asked.

"Yes Morgan, we are cool. I want to let you know that our fight was my fault, not yours. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," Severa said. Morgan started crying silently.

"I'm sorry I made you think that way Sev. I would never cheat on the girl I love," Morgan whispered. Severa brought a hand to his face and began to wipe away his tears.

"It's alright Morgan. Now that I know for sure that you love me… Why don't we start over?"

"Um, okay. Hello Severa. My name's Morgan, what's yours?"

Severa couldn't help but laugh. "Morgan, you're still terrible at this!"

"Yeah, I guess I am. Ha." Severa rolled her eyes and stood up.

"C'mon Morgan, we should get back to camp. And… Do you want to help with dinner?" Severa extended her hand.

Morgan took it and stood up. "I would love to Sev." The two began walking back to camp, hand in hand. Severa's head was rested on Morgan's shoulder when they walked out of the pines.

"Hey Sev?"

"Yeah Morgan?"

"You forgot the water pot."

* * *

**So how was that? Sorry for OOCness, but I felt like Severa fit this challenge the best. I personally ship Morgan and Nah, but anyone can work for Morgan.  
**

**If there's a challenge that anyone has for a specific pairing, feel free to PM me. I'll be alternating F!Morgan and M!Morgan chapters, so next up is F!Morgan.**

**Don't forget to review and/or follow and/or favorite if you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2: How to feed a wyvern

**Thank you pokemon rhoades for reviewing, following and favoriting! I do agree with you, so I'll change that from the first chapter. And thank you Mike AZ 2 for favoriting! That makes me happy!**

**Gerome's father just has dark hair in this challenge, otherwise it doesn't really make sense.**

* * *

**Pairing: MorganXGerome**

**Challenge: How to feed a wyvern**

* * *

"Gerooooome? Are you in there?" Oh gods, not this again. Gerome clenched his fist. This stubborn girl just wouldn't quit. Seriously, this was the fifth time today she'd stopped by his tent.

He sighed and walked outside. Maybe if he just confronted her, it would go away. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Yay! You finally answered! I mean…" Morgan paused.

"You mean what?" Gerome asked the short tactician.

"I mean I want you to teach me to feed Minerva!" Morgan said rather suddenly. And loudly.

"Feed… Minerva…?"

"Yes! Father was just showing me some sort of magic and then it hit me! I need to face my fears and feed your wyvern!"

"How did magic… Bah never mind," Gerome said. This girl's idiotic behavior was rather annoying. He was sure she had ADHD.

"So… Will you teach me?" Morgan asked.

Gerome snorted. "Do you want Minerva to eat you?"

"That doesn't sound exactly like what had in mind…"

"That's what I thought." Gerome began walking away from the girl and towards the place where his wyvern was being held.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Morgan called after him.

"I'm going to fetch Minerva you idiot!" Gerome said. After this was done, then Morgan would stop annoying him. Hopefully.

"Oh." Gerome saw Morgan walking next to him. He could see well over the top of her head due to how short she was.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"While you're getting Minerva, is there anything I can get to feed her?" Morgan asked.

"Now that you mention it…"

"Well?" Morgan asked impatiently.

"Minerva usually will eat leftovers from dinner. If it's meat anyway," Gerome said.

"Thanks Gerome! I'll be right back!" Morgan began running backwards and turned around as soon as she reached the storage tent.

_Won't that girl ever stop being such a Morgan?! She gets on my nerves all the time!_ Gerome decided to keep walking. The wyverns were kept in a field not so far from camp, so it didn't take him long to reach Minerva.

"Hello Minerva," Gerome said. His wyvern greeted him by nuzzling his shoulder. The wyvern suddenly lifted her head and looked in Gerome's eyes.

"Listen, you're the only one I can talk to about stuff like this, so here it goes. I think you should eat Morgan." Minerva cocked her head to the side. She let out a low roar in response.

"No, I think you should eat her because she's annoying! And no, I'm not crazy!" Gerome said in reply. His wyvern only scoffed (if wyverns can do that).

"Listen well Minerva! It's not my fault she shows up all the time! It's like she never leaves my side! If you eat her, then you might as well be granting eternal happiness to your rider! I'm begging you!"

Minerva growled. Gerome looked at his wyvern in shock, and even though his mask blocked out his eyes emotions, it was apparent that he was troubled. "No Minerva, just don't even say that!" Gerome laughed. "Look at me, talking to my wyvern about my personal issues. How crazy can you get?"

"Gerome! I got the meat!" Morgan called. He saw her at the edge of the field. Unless his voice traveled that much, Morgan didn't hear a thing.

"Good," Gerome said to the tactician when she reached him. "Hand me a piece." Morgan did so.

"Okay, so what do I do?" she asked.

"Just copy me," the dark headed boy said. He held out the piece that Morgan gave him and stood completely still. "Here Minerva, take it."

The wyvern took the meat out of his hand and ate it in one gulp. Gerome turned to the girl next to him. "Your turn Shorty."

Morgan glared at him, not appreciating being called Shorty. "Fine." She tore off a piece of meat and held it in her hand. "Here Minerva… Take the meat. You know you want to."

Minerva sniffed the meat and her eyes narrowed enough for Gerome to notice. She drew her head back for a second and thrust it forward.

"LOOK OUT MORGAN!" Gerome shouted as he tackled her. Minerva's head had made impact with Gerome's shoulder and it hurt like heck already.

"Gerome! Are you okay?!" Morgan asked. Gerome was collapsed on top of her and he was barely moving.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" he managed to gasp out between bursts of pain.

Morgan actually laughed a little. "No. Um, do you think I can get you off me now? I'm having trouble breathing."

"What?" Gerome asked, completely unaware of their current position.

"Please?" Gerome made no effort to move, so Morgan pushed him off her. His shoulder felt like it was on fire. He screamed in pain, a powerful noise which made Morgan flinch.

"Gerome? Can you hear me?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you feel this?" Gerome felt Morgan's hands on his arm. He felt himself blush a little.

"Yes."

"Can you feel this?" There was nothing touching him now.

"No."

"Gerome, I know you don't want to do this, but I'm going to take off your mask so you can show me exactly where you can start feeling again," Morgan said.

"What? Why can't I just look with my mask on?!" Gerome asked angrily.

"Your mask sort of broke. I mean, the place where you see out of it completely shattered. Your eyes are closed because there are shards all over your face," Morgan said. Now that she said it, he realized she was right. He must have been so focused on his shoulder.

Morgan slowly pulled the remains of his metal mask off his face, careful not to cut him with any shards. "Can I open my eyes now?" Gerome asked her. He felt her fingers brush off some pieces just over his eyelids.

"Now you can," Morgan said. She held her breath for some reason.

Gerome opened his eyes and for the first time in years, someone saw his brown eyes. Morgan gasped softly at the scene she saw. Gerome looked… Incredible.

"Gerome, can you please show me where you can't feel anything anymore?" Morgan asked. Gerome touched just below his collarbone and halfway up his arm. Pain shot through his shoulder again and he closed his eyes.

"So you can't feel this?" Morgan asked.

"No. Where are you-" Gerome gasped as he felt Morgan's hand move up his neck and to his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw her leaning towards him for a kiss.

He leaned forward to kiss her back. After several seconds, the two broke apart, completely speechless. "I'm sorry Morgan."

"Don't be," she replied.

"I guess learning how to feed a wyvern isn't so bad?" Gerome said with a small smile on his face.

"If anyone should be saying that, it's me! You're the one with a dislocated shoulder!" Morgan laughed.

"You're right," Gerome said. Minerva let out a small roar. Gerome only sighed.

"What is it?" Morgan asked.

"Minerva says to take this elsewhere or she'll be sick." Morgan laughed and helped the dark haired boy to his feet. The two began to walk back to camp, Gerome being held up by Morgan the whole way. Yeah, there was no way he would hear the end of that.

* * *

**Well that turned out longer than I expected. Hope you guys enjoyed! And again, I apologize for OOCness. Especially for Gerome.**


	3. Chapter 3: Good Enough

**And here's another chapter-ish thing! Thank you to pokemon rhoades for reviewing and Sarge688 for following and favoriting.**

**HERE'S A BIT OF A WARNING: This is one of the darker challenges that deals with depression, cutting, and minor suicidal thoughts. If you are uncomfortable with this topic, you may not want to read this one. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Pairing: MorganXLucina**

**Challenge: Good Enough**

* * *

Lucina couldn't help but get butterflies in her stomach before they went into battle. It was completely normal to worry that this one might be your last.

Tomorrow they marched to battle Walheart at his fortress, and frankly, Lucina was terrified. Defeating someone named by his people "The Conqueror" sounded impossible! Not to mention that a few of the best Shepherds were still injured from their last battle in the volcano.

Lucina sighed loudly. This was something she couldn't worry about. She had to be strong, invincible even. If she fell in battle, her comrades would pay the cost. Lucina shifted in her bed and pulled the scratchy sheet over her body. It had been harder to get to sleep, but tonight she knew it was the worst.

Lucina just closed her eyes and blocked out all noise like usual. She fell asleep quickly.

* * *

"Lucina? Are you okay?" Lucina bolted upright from her dream and found herself not in a battlefield, but in her tent. She looked around and saw him standing next to her bed, wearing nothing but his pants and socks. It was dark and hard to make much else than that.

"Morgan? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Lucina asked, unhappy with the boy's sudden appearance.

"Lucina, I'm sorry but I heard you screaming my name. You were… crying," Morgan said.

"Crying?" Lucina thought as hard as she could back to her dream, but she couldn't exactly remember what had happened.

"Yeah, crying," Morgan said, his voice full of concern. "I rushed over here as quick as I could when I heard my name."

"Did you even bother to think about getting dressed?" Lucina asked.

Morgan shook his head. "No, I was really worried about you, so I think maybe I sort of forgot about it."

"Well, I'm fine so you can leave now."

Morgan began walking out but seemed to change his mind and stopped. "You haven't been sleeping well, have you Lucina?"

The bluenette stared back at him in shock. "How could you tell?"

"Your eyes."

"What about them?"

"They're less… Um, sparkly?"

"Oh. Well thank you and goodnight." Morgan began to walk out of her tent again, but Lucina couldn't stop thinking about him. It was dark, how could he tell if her eyes were less… Sparkly?

She would think about it later. For now, she closed her eyes and slept again.

* * *

Lucina bolted upright again, but this time, she was in a moonlit field. She recognized it as the one where they kept the wyverns, but there were no wyverns here. Lucina realized that she was wearing her battle uniform. She turned her blue eyes towards the moon hanging in the sky. It was casting a silver glare onto everything below it, including Lucina.

"Lucina?" The bluenette saw Morgan sitting a good distance away, leaned up against a tree.

"Morgan? What are you doing here?" she asked. This seemed really familiar.

"I just came to watch the stars. They're very beautiful."

"Yes, I agree. But I never even noticed you before."

"Oh that's okay. It's not something you ever do."

Lucina got up and walked towards him, her face full of shock. "Excuse me Morgan, but I do notice you! All the time really! It's hard not to!"

"Really? Because it seems like you deliberately try to ignore me all the time!" Morgan said. He stood up and being shorter than Lucina, took a step closer to her face. Fierce blue eyes met glaring hazel ones and Morgan began to walk away.

"I don't want to ignore you Morgan! I really don't! I just don't know what to say when I'm around you!"

"And why's that? Is it because you don't think I'll understand? Because I have no memory?"

"No, it's not like that at all-"

"Save it Luce! No one, especially me, needs to hear you lie to me!"

"Lie to you?"

"I know I'm useless and I know I'm weird. Do you think I need you lying to me about that when others laugh at me behind my back?! Well you better stop before this gets out of hand!"

"Morgan! Stop!" Lucina cried out. She ran after him and suddenly the world around her shifted and turned into a battlefield.

Soldiers were fighting each other with swords and metal met metal every second. Morgan walked through the battle effortlessly, dodging every slash thrown at him. He looked back and to his dismay saw Lucina following him. "Stay away from me!"

"No! Morgan get back here!" Lucina yelled.

"I don't think so!" Morgan said as he began running.

"Morgan!" Lucina shouted. She saw a man in a red suit of armor riding an armored red horse. And Morgan was running straight towards him.

"I can't hear you, you b-" Morgan yelled back, cut off by the horse in front of him and Lucina knew what was coming next, almost as if she had been here multiple times.

"MORGAN!" She raced to him, but she wasn't fast enough. And as if in slow motion, the rider's axe fell.

* * *

"Luce?" Morgan asked. Lucina sat up slowly and felt her face, realizing she had been crying.

"Morgan…"

"Yeah?" Lucina stood up and walked towards the shorter boy. She was back in her tent, wearing her pajamas again and Morgan was wearing a long-sleeved shirt this time.

"I didn't know you felt that way."

"Felt… What?"

"I'm sorry you feel like you're not good enough," Lucina said. She remembered the axe falling and the sensation of her heart breaking. She began crying into the shorter boy's shoulder.

"Lucina… How could you possibly know that?" Morgan asked. Lucina kept sobbing.

"My dream… You were in my dream," she replied between sobs.

"Did I say anything else?" Morgan asked. Lucina took her face away from Morgan's shoulder and stared into his eyes.

"Like what?"

"Nothing Lucina."

"No really, like what?"

Morgan sighed. His eyes filled with tears. "Please don't judge me by this." He rolled up his right sleeve and Lucina gasped in horror.

"Morgan… You've been…"

"I know Lucina. I just feel so useless all the time. I feel like no one even cares. I just feel like I'm a joke and living is the punch line," he said. Tears began to fall from his eyes.

Lucina shook her head. "Morgan, that's no excuse to be cutting!"

"Lucina, I'm not good enough for anyone!" Morgan yelled. Lucina shushed him softly.

"Morgan… I'm sorry. I know you believe that and I want to tell you that you're wrong. You may think you're not good enough for anyone, but I'm here to tell you, you're good enough for me." Lucina leaned down a little and kissed the tactician softly.

"Lucina…" he whispered when they broke apart.

"I can tell you that I also have some stuff to deal with. Why don't we talk about it?" Lucina said.

"Really? No one's ever noticed or wanted to talk to me," Morgan said. "Never at three in the morning either." Morgan sat down on Lucina's cot with his hands on his knees.

"Well, that's a first for both of us I guess." Morgan smiled sadly at the bluenette. She sat down next to him and put her arm around him. "Let's just talk."

And so they did.

* * *

**And there that one is. It didn't necessarily turn out the way I thought, but I though it was a little moving. If there's a F!Morgan pairing you want to see in the next chapter, then leave a review.**


End file.
